


Kidnapped

by Leaderren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Kidnapping, Pre-TFA, Protective Kylo Ren, kylo ren gets kinda mad, my first attempt at a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaderren/pseuds/Leaderren
Summary: Summary: You are the wife of Kylo Ren who has been with him since he was known as Ben Solo. You are force sensitive in your own right, though you are not a fighter. On your way home from a meeting with Agent Terex, your ship is captured by a small time gang looking to make a few quick bucks.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: My very first Kylo x Reader fic. I’ve never written in this format before this, but I’m really hoping this is somewhat decent. Please be gentle with the CC (But I do not mind getting it.) I used one of the Fanon names for one of the knights too because quite frankly I’m too lazy to make up ones. Also this one might be kind of weird because there isn’t much Kylo till the end)  
> (Y/E/C) = your eye color, (Y/H/C) = your hair color ,(Y/N/N) = Your nickname  
> 

This seemed to be the never-ending week.

You had been on your way back from speaking to Agent Terex, the man who was overseeing the search Lor San Tekka. Since Kylo had begun letting you become involved with the Order in a more official capacity, you had been doing this a lot. Going to where you might be needed to speak for him and the Knight’s. Better for you to speak with them first as a warning, then to have Kylo deal with them, he was a busy man after all, and didn’t need to waste time on trivial matters such as these.

Your powers were increasing with each new level of training, Monk Ren praised you for how far you had advanced, he was the one who was most spiritually connected to the force like you and Kylo allowed him to train you, albeit reluctantly.

“Before you know it (Y/N/N), you’ll be giving master Ren a run for his money.” He had joked one day.

Being able to influence people’s thoughts, feelings, and even memories without even trying was almost scary, but you only used it when talking to someone wasn’t working.

Terex hadn’t really listened to you at first but after a little talking you had ensured he understood that Kylo did not accept failure, though you doubted from the thoughts you caught that he would heed your warnings. To most, you were a pretty doll Kylo dressed up to flaunt in front of others, very few knew the true extent of your powers, but it was best to keep it that way.

On your way back home you and the few stormtroopers who had been assigned to your tiny ship were intercepted by a gang. A small one, that normally would not have caused you trouble had you been in an official First Order ship, however to travel this far from the outer rim it was best to keep a low profile. In fact, the trip had been so low profile it wasn’t even listed in the Order’s flight log who was onboard or it destination, no one knew that you had been the only thing of real importance on the ship. These men had disabled the ship and captured you after killing the stormtroopers who guarded you. They hadn’t even spared the pilots.

 

So now here you were a few days later, stuck in the same room they had locked you in once they realized you were force sensitive and had nearly manipulated one of their men into calling for backup. You tried to do the same on their leader but he laughed at you, stating his people were not so easily manipulated by the force.

You knew nothing of the planet you were on, hadn’t even been allowed to see it when they had first brought you. They had taken all your jewelry, and your datapad, thankfully all those things could be replaced so you weren’t too upset, you were just bored. Tired of the constant attempts they made to get you to tell who you were.

Their leader, Wence you believe he had said, was now in the small room again, blocking the door with his pudgy body to make you feel small.

“You gonna tell us today?” He asked. You took, what must have been for him, an infuriatingly long time to stand from the bed, stretch your arms as high above your head as you could before you shook your head, smiling at his obvious irritation.

“You are a high-ranking officer’s wife. We know you are. Why else would you be so heavily guarded?” you shrugged, refusing to answer him verbally.

“Perhaps you are General Hux's wife.”

You scoffed at that, crossing your arms over your chest as disgust marred your features. “Please don’t insult me.”

“If you don’t tell me whose wife you are I don’t think I’m going to be able to get you home.” He tried to make it seem threatening, but you shrugged again, this man didn’t frighten or intimidate you in the least little bit.

“Do they just keep you around for show? Don’t you have the faintest clue as to the predicament you are in?” He spat at her so vehemently she saw spittle fly from his mouth as his pudgy face contorted with unchecked rage.

Oh you did, you thought as you felt his anger. If only he knew whose wife you were, you had a feeling if they did they would have never dared to attack your ship. But you’d never tell them, it was too much a risk for them to tell someone else about your existence. If anyone outside of the upper echelon of the First Order command knew exactly who you were it would put you in more danger. Many, including The Resistance would love to get a hold of Kylo Ren’s wife to use as leverage against him, and you refused to give anyone that advantage over him. 

Shaking his head in disgust at your refusals he left the room, locking it, leaving you to your own devices again.

 

It had only been a few hours later that you felt it. The exact moment that Kylo had found out you had been captured. The absolute rage you felt shoot through the force had you reeling, and he wasn’t even in this sector. Closing your eyes, you reached out for him and sure enough, he was already on his way here. He wasn’t close enough, even with the connection the two of you had, to be able to tell him anything, but he would be soon enough. Too bad, these men might have lived if they had listened to you the first time you spoke with them. Now they were all dead men walking.

 

“Wence, we have finally gotten in touch with one of the generals of the first order. He demands to know where his ship is.”

His second in command said pulling him into their main holo-room.

Wence smirked, finally they were getting somewhere, he knew he would just need to be patient and they would eventually begin looking for her. He had already sold her ship and jewelry, it had been worth a small fortune, enough that they wouldn’t have to worry about anything for a while. However, they would need more, if they were to get where they truly wanted to be.

“Put him on holo.”

The image of a tall ginger haired man flickered on before Wence, his face full of disdain and disgust.

Wence cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. “I am Wence Carene of the-“

“I don’t give a damn who you are. Where is my ship?”

“It is here with us.” He lied, the ship couldn’t have been what they were truly looking for. “We didn’t realize at first who it belonged to, it looked like a civilian ship and had none of your markings, we would be more than happy to return it once we figure out who the asset that was on it belongs to.”

The general’s eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. “What asset?”

“We have a woman here although, she refuses to tell us her name.”

The ginger general nearly laughed at that, his blue eyes sparkling with an emotion akin to mirth. “Let me guess a (Y/H/C) with (Y/E/C) eyes?”

“Yes. she must be yours. We are asking for fifty million credits for her return.”

This time the general did laugh, a short bark of sound. “Good luck with that.” And the transmission ended.

Who was she?! And why was no one taking them seriously?

 

Poe jumped from the cockpit of his x-wing onto the ground, BB had already disengaged from his spot in the back and rolled around to meet him.

This planet was small, near the outer rim. A harbor for several known gangs and unsavory folk, a veritable crime nest. Normally, things here wouldn’t really interest him however, there were whispers that a gang hiding here was holding a First Order Asset.

Desperate for anything that might lead them to Lor San Tekka, Leia had sent Poe to investigate, hoping this asset was either the map to Luke Skywalker or Tekka himself.

“Okay buddy, you stay here and keep an eye out. I’m gonna sneak inside and see if I can find this asset.” BB chirped a yes and rolled to find a better spot to watch for any threats.

Getting in was the easy part. These men had the lowest level of security Poe had seen in a very long time, and it took him almost no time to hack into their computers and locate where they were keeping the asset.

It was locked in a room at the end of a long corridor, two men stood guard, armed with blaster rifles. Neither of them looked like they were the brightest lights in the galaxy, so he tossed something to the opposite side of the corridor, making it clank loudly against the wall. Both turned their heads to the origin of the noise and Poe took advantage, using the butt of his blaster to whack the first one he reached in the back of his neck. He fell to the floor startling the other guy, who whirled on Poe just in time for Poe to knee him in the stomach and when he doubled over in pain, again in his nose. He crumpled to a heap on top of the other one and Poe made sure to look down both hallways to make sure no one had heard the small commotion.

As easy as could be he hacked the keypad and the door slid open to reveal something Poe had not expected at all.

 

You blinked at the dark-haired man who opened the door. He had knocked out both guards with ease it had seemed from the very small amount of noise it caused and was now gaping at you as if you had three heads.

He wasn’t a threat, not in the slightest. You feared what would happen to him if he was here when Kylo arrived. As it was, Kylo was very, very close, close enough that you could tell his rage was just about blinding him to everything around him.

“You’re not one of them. Who are you?” you asked stepping forward and bending over to pick up the guard’s blaster.

“I'm not with them. I was trying to find the asset they kept talking about, but I have a feeling I found it-I mean her.” He stepped into the small room as you inspected the blaster.

You shook your head. “I would stay far away from me if I were you. I would hate for someone not involved with their scheme to be needlessly killed.”

“Are you part of the First Order?” he blurted out.

“Yes and no.”

“Very cryptic.” He muttered, you felt his annoyance through the force and had to keep yourself from smiling at that.

“I try. You must understand though I am not purposely trying to mislead you, when I am found there will be hell to pay.”

“You must be a ranking officer’s wife.”

“In a way.” Your (Y/E/C) eyes sparkled with amusement as you said this.

He named off several men and you shook your head to all of them. “Even if you did manage to guess it I won’t tell you. But he is on his way here.”

“You’re so sure about that.” A statement of fact, you noted. “I can help you out of here though,” he said gesturing to the exit. You knew he was being truthful, he was genuinely willing to help you, but you doubted that would be the case once he found out exactly who you were.

“No thank you, my husband will be here shortly to get me.” you turned the safety off the blaster and shot at the wall, testing it, before letting it fall to your side.

“I can at least stay until he gets here.” The man offered.

“I’ll be fine sir, I have this now.” You said brushing off his attempts to help you. Truly, it would be terrible if this one was hurt by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a genuinely good person, and there wasn’t enough people like him in this galaxy, even if he was on the other side.

“You are very persistent.”

“What can I say, I hate to see an innocent person in danger.”

You rolled your eyes at that, you were not as innocent as he assumed you to be, and were quiet for a moment. Taking another moment to feel through the force for your husband. He was close, very close. You projected that you were unharmed and safe now that he was close enough and felt him respond back. He was incredibly angry, so far gone in his rage that he would most likely kill indiscriminately, at least until he found you. You had hoped letting him know you were safe would douse his anger slightly but it hadn’t.

Your eyes opened again to watch the pilot as he stared openly at you.

“Is there a reason, you’re staring so hard?” you asked gracefully, walking past him and out the door that led into the hallway, lifting your skirts in one hand to step over the motionless bodies of the guards. The pilot followed you.

“I’m sorry, you're just, its like I know you from somewhere, but I can’t place where. We haven’t met before have we?” 

You shook your head, “I do not believe you know me unless you are with the First Order.”

“Nope, just a uh, pilot.” And now you knew exactly who he was, though you would not let him know that little fact.

The faint sounds of alarms going off within the compound you were in reached yours and the pilot’s ears, and you could feel the frantic panic that had enveloped their leader as he headed your way.

You held up the blaster and the pilot did his as the leader jogged around a corner nearly crashing to a halt when he saw you, sweat running down his face as he knelt in front of you completely ignoring the pilot. The barrel of your blaster was now pressed into his forehead as he groveled at your feet.

“My lady, I was completely unaware of who you were.”

You snorted a little laugh at that. “I guess you know now.” Your tone was mocking and you felt the pilot’s sudden unease at this situation.

“Please, I’ll do anything to make this stop.” He was frantic, groveling at your feet. Your facial expression never changed, seemingly completely impassive to his plight.

“I don’t think anything I say to him is going to stop him now.” You said shrugging your shoulders. “Please, my lady, have mercy on us.” You sighed knowing that what you were about to do was useless but were going to try just to humor him. A tiny part of you also did not want there to be more bloodshed than there already had been. Closing your eyes, you tapped into the connection you had with Kylo. To the other two in the hallway, it probably looked odd, like you were asleep standing up.

You stayed that way for a moment more before Kylo completely shut down your connection, too far gone in his anger now to even be slightly rational. There was another loud explosion as your eyes fluttered back open, and you looked down at the man in front of you, your face impassive.

“Yeah, he’s not stopping.” You said and the leader visibly paled at that, springing up to grab at you, the pilot starting to move to stop him from hurting you. You were faster than him and dodged taking the butt of the blaster and slamming it as hard as you could into his forehead, leaving him dazed as he flopped to the floor.

“Holy kriffing hell.” You huffed a little at the pilot, pushing a few strands of hair out of your face, your gaze setting on the pilot’s surprised face.

“I told you I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” The blaster dropped to your side again and you turned to search for a place to hide the pilot so Kylo wouldn’t find him. So engrossed in this task you didn’t realize the leader was moving, pushing himself up off the floor faster than you would have thought a man his size could move.

The pilot stopped him, slamming his body into the fatter man, knocking his head into a wall. You turned to face the two of them and saw the leader slide down the wall in another daze. You smiled at the pilot, when he straightened meeting his darker gaze.

 

“Thank you. I’m surprised you’re doing anything to help me, you don’t seem like a First Order sympathizer.”

“You don’t seem like you’re involved with the First Order actively, you’re a civilian.”

“I am and I’m also not.” You said as you found a small space in the wall where a control panel was that was just large enough to fit a person, although not comfortably, but it was his best shot. You could hide his presence with the force but it would do him no good if Kylo could see him. Gesturing to the small opening he gave you a puzzled look before you explained. “I would hide soon, if I were you. He’s almost here.”

There was screaming and blaster fire coming from the hallway that the leader had come from. You both heard the whirr of a lightsaber as it sliced its way through bodies and it was now the pilots turn to visibly pale his jaw dropping as he stared at her. There was only one known light saber user in The First Order after all.

“You’re married to Kylo Ren?” he asked incredulously. You nodded. “Happily, so.”

“I didn’t think he was the type to be married.”

“He’d like to keep it that way too. Again, I would hide if I were you. He’s not exactly in the most forgiving of moods." With that, the pilot took her advice and squeezed himself into the small space in the wall, pushing as far up against the control panel as he could.

Another small explosion rocked the building and you turned to its source, the acrid smell of smoke wafting to your nostrils as Kylo Rounded the corner smoke following behind him, lightsaber drawn but down to his side now. He stopped when he saw you calming slightly, no doubt relieved to see that you were unharmed.

The man was breathing so hard you could hear it through his vocoder. You felt the anger, hatred and rage pour off him in waves. Smiling, you stepped forward dropping the blaster on the floor having no need for it any longer.

The leader from before stood on wobbly legs, in a daze. He was promptly hauled up into the air, dangling a few good feet off the ground, gasping for breath. You walked around him to stand in front of him shaking her head.

“I tried to warn you, you know.” You scolded almost as if you were speaking to a child. He turned various shades of purple as you studied him. You walked away just as you heard a large snap and his body was tossed carelessly to the ground, thudding against the metal floor.

You felt the pilot’s shock as you went willingly up to the dark force user who had now deactivated his lightsaber and was using his free hand to cup your cheek, your smaller hand placed over his much larger one to soothe him.

“You are unharmed.” His voice was harsh and distorted through that mask as always, as you nodded.

“I am.” You replied softly, leaning into his hand. “I tried to warn them, but they didn’t want to listen.”

Kylo looked up training the visor of his mask on a point farther down the hallway, knowing he was looking to see if anyone else was still here, but you placed your free hand on his shoulder successfully luring his attention back to you.

“Can we go home now?” You asked keeping your voice low.

He said nothing, but grasped your hand in his and pulled you forward, towards the hallway he had come from. You started to follow, happy that you were reunited, but stopped when you remembered one last problem. You disentangled your hand from his and stopped, causing him to look over his shoulder at you. Most others would cower at such a look, but you had long ago desensitized yourself to his visors gaze.

“Give me one moment and I will be with you, I think I left something back towards my cell.”

He started to turn to head back in the direction of the cell, but you assured him whilst continuing to hide the pilot’s fore signature, that it wasn’t necessary. “You have taken care of all the threats. I will be fine, and It will only take me a moment to search for it. I will meet you at the command shuttle.”

He nodded, although you felt his reluctance to part with you so soon after he had just found you, and turned back toward the way he came, his focus now set on making sure the shuttle was ready to leave the moment you found what you were looking for. Satisfied with the distraction, you turned back to where the pilot was hiding, his face a mixture of awe and quite frankly a little bit of terror.

 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem.” He said looking at you with that same disbelieving expression as before. You could feel his confusion that you would protect him, but voiced nothing aloud to you.

You smiled down at him and waved your hand in front of his face. “You aren’t going to tell anyone about my existence, there was no First Order asset here, it was all just rumors.” His eyes glazed over slightly as he repeated what you said. You hated to do this, but it was the only way to keep your existence a secret and let him live, and you were certain it would be a very long time before he remembered what had transpired here.

“Now sleep.” He tried to fight that command, but his eyes drooped once, twice and then shut completely as his mind shut down. He would be safe, for the time being and you thanked him quietly once again, before turning and heading down the hallway where Kylo had left.

A frantic series of beeps brought Poe out of his slumber. He sat up from where he had been slumped against the wall, his neck was stiff and he rubbed the kinks out of it as he listened to BB beep worriedly at him.

“I’m okay buddy, just a little banged up.”

BB rolled back looking down both sides of the hallway as he inquired about what had happened.

Poe sat there for a moment trying to think of how he had even gotten here. The last thing he remembered was knocking the guards out.

“You know buddy, I’m not exactly sure what happened…” BB explained he saw a command shuttle from the First Order come and go and had tried to warn Poe, but he had not answered.

“Oh..” BB beeped at him that he was lucky and Poe shrugged. “I guess I am, lets head home.”

BB inquired as to what the First Order asset had been, that it must have been important for Kylo Ren himself to come and get it. Poe furrowed his brows for a moment as he tried once again to remember what had happened, he could see a pair of (Y/E/C) eyes before a stab of pain shot through his skull and he visibly winced his hand flying to his temple.

“I really don’t know BeeBee…maybe I’ll remember after I get some rest.” BB chirped a yes and they left the practically destroyed building together towards the X-wing waiting in the woods.

 

 

“Ky, I’m fine, I told y-“ you were effectively silenced when he pulled you down into his lap and crashed his lips against yours.

“You are not going anywhere without one of the Knight’s or myself ever again.” He said when he finally pulled away, brushing one of his gloved thumbs over your swollen bottom lip. You kissed it, and smoothed his hair back from his face.

“What if Captain Phasma accompanies me?” You asked softly flicking your (Y/E/C) eyes up to his brown ones.

“Me or the Knight’s.” he said scowling. There was to be no room for argument you thought as you studied his face.

“If that’s what you want.” He groaned out loud when you brought your lips to his again hands roaming lower before he gripped your wrists in his hands to cease your movement.

“Not here.”

You pouted at him, and he nipped your bottom lip with his teeth.

“Later. When we’re home.”

You nodded again, laying your head on his shoulder as he pulled you closer as you could truly rest for the first time in the past few days.

Still, thoughts of the pilot who had helped you seemed to keep creeping into your mind. You just hoped that Poe Dameron would stay out of harm’s way.


End file.
